


Felix and the Gucci Gang

by 666SATAN666, iamdevil



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: My editor is Satan, Yes I am the Devil, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666SATAN666/pseuds/666SATAN666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdevil/pseuds/iamdevil
Summary: This is the first chapter.Felix is a normie.





	Felix and the Gucci Gang

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter.Felix is a normie.

Felix felt alone, every person in his village owned a gucci vest, and he didn't. He recently turned 18, and his beautiful parents, told him over and over again to go win his own gucci vest, otherwise he wouldn't be welcomed in their family, or their village.

Felix, a giraffe, I might add, was always a softie. He never stood up for himself, even when he was only a little giraffe.  
Bullies always told him how useless he is, and how funny his neck looked, and that he will never get his gucci vest. That made Felix very angry, he swore to prove them wrong, and show them that he will earn his gucci vest, and it will be more beautiful than anyone's , since he aims for the top, joining Lil Bo's Gucci Gang it's his goal. And so Felix found himself wandering around the empty streets searching for his dream.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you long necked freak!" yelled an old lady, Felix winced. Oops, he had been spacing. 

He turned around to make eye contact with a very conflicted old lady "Sorry...I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Spoke Felix respectfully, being a gentleman is essential. 

"You younglings have good eyes but don't know how to use them, don't you" Snarked the lady, turning and wandering away in the dark shadows of the city. 

Felix waited until she was out of sight, he sighs."Stupid old hag" he muttered. Felix turned to go, but right there his stomach growled loudly.  
"At least my parents gave me some money"Felix muttered ."I wonder if there are any restaurants open at this time of the day." 

He turned around and there was a restaurant, the facade wasn't very impressive and it looked rather old. Felix considered, he shrugged and went in. As he opened the door, the delicious mixed smells of different kinds of flavors greeted him. The outside looked rusty, but he figured they had better food. A few tables were occupied. He made his way to an empty table.

"Hello!" A waitress greeted, giving the giraffe a warm smile "I haven't seen you before, this town is quite small, are you new here?" She asked as she looked at him with careful eyes. 

"No, the name is Felix and I am a traveler, archeologist and Author" Said Felix proudly with a side smirk. 

"Yeah, nobody cares" The waitress cherfully said, hurting Felix's pride a little, but he didn't show it. "What would you like to eat? Might I recommend the bacon soup?"

Felix blinked. Bacon soup, huh? That doesn't sound so bad."Sure, I shall try it, thank you. "

"Yeah, whatever" The waitress said cherfully with the same permanent smile on her face. She rushed to the Kitchen. Felix wandered what was up with the girl. As he waited, Felix started fiddling with the napkins like the total loser he is. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Everything is going smoother than I expected!" chuckled the dark figure. 

"Hahehe..this stupid giraffe is so easy to fool" The parasite laughed."This is the perfect host, I will feed on this idiot, and he will never even notice!" The parasite stopped laughing and considered. "Well, unless he goes to the doctor, but that won't happen, he's a giraffe, he can't fit through the doc's door!" He laughed. He looked around, enjoying the new feeling of a new home. 

"The view from here is perfect" Bendy purred while looking around."This poor giraffe, he doesn't know what's coming" The parasite lowered his head "No one can escape me after all. I, Bendy, shall stay here.. For a while" He darkly chuckled the last part. Glaring with the eyes of a predator. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Felix licked his lips, that was delicious. He should take some more for his trip, why hadn't he tried this before? He paid and headed to the exit. Just as he opened the door, he heard  
the voice of the waitress calling after him.

"What?! No tip, come on my payment is so low! " Lamented the waitress. 

Felix slightly turned, seeing the woman without a smile for the first time, and actually looking quite.. Frustrated? Conflicted? Felix couldn't tell. He sighed and turned to go, ignoring her crisis.

"Geez, lousy women..." Muttered the parasite, quietly enough so that the giraffe can't hear him.

And this is how Felix's and Bendy's adventure starts. Meanwhile Bendy is falling for his host.


End file.
